


Slow it down

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Itachi is to keep quiet, Sasuke will have to pay up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> The GLORIOUS comments from matchynishi and GhostyGooGirl made me think a bit. This is set Before Pay up and gives a different view of the things. Hope you guys like it!

“Sasuke.” He froze instantly. He had not even made it inside of the house. There was no cliché switching on of lights for Sasuke only to be confronted with the scowling disappointed faces of his family. No there was only darkness and Itachi’s soft voice right behind him.

“Nii-san.” He breathed forgetting for a second the trouble he was in. he quickly recovered himself. “What are you doing lurking in the dark at this time?”

“What are you doing coming home when you were supposed to be in your room all night?” Itachi asked quietly. Sasuke was still unable to see his face.

Maybe he should bluff. “I took a quick jog.”

“You’ve been gone since nine.” Itachi said quietly. His body crowded Sasuke’s and forced his to take a step away. “I checked on you… where have you been? What if it had been Mother and Father that had checked on you?”

Meaning… “You didn’t say anything?” Sasuke tried to search Itachi’s face but it was too dark. He was unable to see anything on Itachi’s face and he doubted that he would be able to read any expression of Itachi’s recently, Itachi had been getting harder and harder to read and Sasuke had a feeling he knew exactly why.

“No I wanted an explanation from you.” Itachi switched on the light then. Blinding white Sasuke winced at the light in the garage but Itachi’s face remained the same. “Don’t lie to me Sasuke.”

“It was just a party.” Sasuke said softly. “I didn’t drink anything. I didn’t do much, just normal high school stuff.”

“Naruto?” Itachi’s face was still unreadable.

“It wasn’t his fault. I wanted to go.” He had been a little curious.

“Since they didn’t know.” Itachi said softly. “I could let you off.” Sasuke guessed he looked too eager because the look Itachi threw him right afterwards made his hope deflate. “But you’ll owe me.”

Sasuke groaned inwardly because owing Itachi anything never went well for him. “What do you want?” He groaned.

Itachi grinned then and Sasuke’s guard went up because his brother looked so happy. “A hug and kiss from my little brother.” Sasuke flushed because somehow… it just seemed more than it was. But considering the consequences…

He was Itachi’s arms faster than one could blink. There was a moment of awkwardness because recently he had been avoiding contact with Itachi. For his own personal reasons. But the feeling of wrapping his arms around Itachi was nice. His breath hitched before he pressed the kiss to his brother’s cheek.

Itachi seemed fine to him. Sasuke kept it as simple as he could but somehow… it did not feel that simple. They held a gaze after they broke apart and it worried him that Itachi was the one that stepped away first.

“Payment received.” Itachi smiled. Sasuke nodded before he headed up to his own room. He resisted looking back just barely.

X

Ask him why he ended up in the same situation again and he would simply say that he did not know. He did not even really want to go to the event Naruto had been talking about for days. Just that when Naruto and Kiba started laying out their plans to slip past their ever vigilant mother’s Sasuke’s mouth ended up saying he wanted to go too.

Which meant Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru had started on planning on just how to sneak him out with no one the wiser.

It was a school thing and nothing secret. Parents knew about it. Sasuke had heard his Father snorting about the behaviour of the students. Predicting the messes that would occur that night. There was such a high chance of discovery.

Yet Sasuke found himself looking at Itachi the entire time his Father complained about the quickly approaching event… and Itachi looked back.

And of course when he got back. He got caught by Itachi. And Itachi demanded payment for his silence. The hug was much longer and they were reluctant to step away.

X

And it happened again. And again until they moved from wherever Sasuke was ‘caught’ to Itachi’s room. Then the mood changed. Then everything changed.

Itachi’s door closed behind him and Sasuke walked to his room on shaky legs. They had kissed. Finally. Properly and he felt as though Itachi had been trying to consume him. He was so hard that it hurt. It was so good, so perfect.

X

“How am I supposed to cover for you?” Itachi asked softly. He lightly ran his fingers over Sasuke’s jaw. “It’s morning. Early morning. A weekday. Why should I risk myself?”

“It’s not a weekday my school has today off.” Sasuke objected softly and Itachi fought back his grin.

“What is in it for me?” He asked and he watched the lust spark in Sasuke’s eyes. “A few cuddles by my cute but bratty little brother? Is that worth Father’s wrath?”

“No.” Sasuke said softly.

“So? What do I do?” Itachi asked.

“I could…” Sasuke swallowed. “Do something?”

“I have a few ideas.” Itachi whispered. Finally, this was going to happen they had been dancing around it for the longest time but there had been nothing to tip them over. Now there was.

X

“Take your time, easy does it.” Itachi whispered “Get used to it.” He breathed as Sasuke’s tongue swept up his length. “Take your time.” He continued and was proud that his voice had not shaken or cracked.

Sasuke tried to say something but the vibrations that ran down his cock had Itachi jerking forward and biting back a deep groan. He gripped Sasuke’s hair tight to keep the boy from moving as he concentrated his senses on everything that was not his dick.

There was continued silence everywhere in the house. His gaze went to his clock. They could not mess around who knew when their parents would wake. Sasuke’s breaths were coming in fast pants and they felt so good against his dick but that was not what the plan was.

Itachi used his grip to nudge Sasuke into the position he wanted. It took two careful prods before Sasuke opened his mouth to allow the head of Itachi’s cock to slide in. Sasuke met his gaze and the emotions Itachi read in them caused his breath to hitch and for his hips to jerk forward the slightest bit.

Sasuke tried to accommodate him but Itachi kept his firm grip to keep Sasuke from hurrying. “There’s no rush. Just easy. This is your first time doing this.” He said softly. “Let me show you.” He moved his hips and Sasuke’s head easily and quickly Sasuke fell into rhythm. He kept trying to take too much and as hot as it was the last thing they needed for Sasuke was to choke.

“There we go.” Itachi praised as he pulled out Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke’s lips were red and slick and it just made him hotter. “Just the tip now.” Itachi whispered. He bit his tongue at Sasuke’s eager actions. The hot tongue swiping up his length and the lips that sealed around the tip of his cock. It made his blood burn and his stomach tighten and all too soon he got close.

“Sasuke.” He whispered and he witnessed the surprise in Sasuke’s eyes at the first spurt in his mouth. He had released Sasuke’s hair in case the boy wanted to pull away but he stayed there until Itachi finished.

His hands were weak but he still pulled a tissue from his desk and offered it to Sasuke in case the boy wanted to spit but instead Itachi’s heart flipped and he felt a twitch of interest in his cock when Sasuke met his gaze and _swallowed_.

“We’re good right?” Sasuke asked as he took the tissue to wipe his slick lips. “This will cover it?”

“Yes.” Itachi said in a daze. “But be more careful.”

“Hn.” Sasuke tossed the balled up tissue in the waste can and carefully slipped out Itachi’s room. Itachi’s glee and heart raced.

X

“Come along.” Naruto begged. “You’re being so drab just come it won’t be anything big just you and me I promise you don’t have to worry about Lee trashing the place or the rest of the girls trying to assault you.”

Sasuke looked at the tickets that Naruto claimed came from ‘connections’ at first he had thought they had come from the boy’s godfather’s friends but at a closer look and the more he listened… Sasuke saw an elaborate trap.

“But we’ll get back late.” Sasuke pointed out. “This is at least two hours after my curfew.”

“We’ll leave early.” Naruto promised. “Besides this is more your thing right? Come on these are two tickets.”

If he went… the game could continue and maybe even escalate. Sasuke was no longer afraid of being caught by his parents. The only problem they would have would be him being alone while roaming. He might just get saddled with a bodyguard or parents. But he could handle that.

But if he took this invitation. Would there be another? And another? And would the payments… keep racking up in level? God he hoped so.

“We better not get stabbed when we go to this place.” He snorted as he snatched the tickets from Naruto’s hand. Upscale. Sleek. This was definitely something out of their age group’s reach and as much as Naruto’s parents doted on him… they worried about him and listened to Naruto’s mother. But Itachi on the other hand… Sasuke smirked and tucked his ticket away. “I’m in.”

 

 


End file.
